coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7015 (18th February 2009)
Plot It's Tina's 18th birthday. She's thrilled when David gives her a bracelet. Joe promises to take them all out for dinner. Fiz has a quiet word with Sean, Janice, Kelly and Sally and explains how Julie has been ordered to sack one of them. Joe shows a potential buyer the stock in his lock-up. Joe's pleased when he agrees to buy the whole lot. Unbeknown to Joe, Len watches from a distance. Becky apologises to Michelle telling her she doesn't want any hard feelings. But Michelle's bitter and tells her she's got all the class of a town centre toilet. Len secretly gets a mate to break into Joe's lock-up and smash up all his gear. The factory girls start crawling to Julie hoping to secure their jobs. Joe discovers the break-in and all his smashed kitchen gear. He's gutted. David's furious knowing the Windasses must be behind it. Ken arrives back from visiting Peter in Portsmouth and heads straight round to see Martha on her boat. Deirdre tells Ken that Liz and Lloyd are coming for dinner on Friday evening. Ken's secretly fed up as he'd intended to go and watch Martha in her play. The Platts discuss Joe's break-in. Tina points out that if she pulls out as a witness at the trial then all these bad things will stop happening. But Joe is adamant that justice needs to be done. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *Frank - John Churnside *Martha Fraser - Stephanie Beacham *PC - Victoria Brazier Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Elliott & Son *Joe McIntyre's lock-up and street outside *Weatherfield Canal Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Jennie McAlpine in the role of Fiz Stape. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len's intimidation causes Tina to consider withdrawing her statement against Gary; the factory girls try to integrate themselves with Julie when Fiz tells them of Tony's instruction; Michelle refuses to accept Becky's apology; and Ken heads straight for Martha's on his return from Portsmouth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,990,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2009 episodes